Just like a Snowflake
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: The rest of the Host Club is determined to see to it that Tamaki and Haruhi get together. Contains everyone's POV Spoilers from episode 26 and some later manga chapters. TamxHar Possible slight HarxHik


SPOILERS from manga chapter 65!

Pairing: TamakixHaruhi

Summary: Tamaki was having trouble with this new girl. She said she loved him, but how can he deny her feelings sweetly? And why does he suddenly think that Haruhi is the most...well, she becomes even more amazing everyday. She has a mind of her own, doesn't want to be fussed over, is just so 'plain' to everyone else, but to him...Tamaki thinks she's the farthest thing from ordinary he's ever met. Because she's the only one who doesn't look like every other girl....

NOTE: I was just going to make this a love story, but to start with I'm going to give you stories on how Tamaki and Haruhi changed everyone in the host club first, then we'll get to the story. So just give the story some time, k? Thank you!

* * *

_**Just like a Snowflake**_

* * *

Haruhi.

The one word that reverberated in his mind night and day now. Haruhi. Haruhi? Haruhi!

But sadly, Tamaki would take a very long time to find out that's what his mind was saying. His mind didn't say her name exactly. Well, it did, but it was like he had a great big rug as a door that muffled the sound. It was difficult to explain, only because the only person who knew about it didn't realize anything was amiss. Tamaki never noticed. He didn't know that he felt empty inside. But nonetheless, he was constantly thinking of her. Things that related to her. Things that he could do in the host club that she would like.

But Haruhi didn't like him. She was almost as blind to her feelings as Tamaki was. That was until Mei came along and 'accidentally' helped Haruhi realize her feelings for Tamaki. Tamaki would never know, but Haruhi was always avoiding him because she couldn't handle her feelings. They were illogical. And even more annoying when they made her sick, made her feel pain. But then, there were the days when she just felt on top of the clouds, she couldn't stop blushing and her mouth hurt so much because she couldn't stop smiling just because Tamaki had done some stupid thing but he had looked so cute when he did it...

* * *

_**Kyouya's POV**_

Haruhi could be described as dense. Not stupid, mind you, far from it. But definitely dense. Some days, Kyouya had to calm down Mei because he thought she was going to kill someone. She couldn't be blamed, though, any outsider could tell Tamaki and Haruhi were perfect together just by the way Tamaki would look at her sometimes. He didn't know he was doing it, but oh, he was. After all, didn't the saying go "When you love someone, you can tell. But when you're IN love, everyone else can tell." Not that it made much sense. Wasn't it kind of redundant? These were the words Mei tried to get into Haruhi's head. But it was like trying to get a toothpick through a bowling ball's head. And if you got it through, then you had to make it believe it, make it understand.

Tamaki was his own black box. Sometimes Kyouya wondered if he be the start of his own misery. He really couldn't tell he loved her, could he? Kyouya had told Mei not to tell Haruhi- directly. Now it was obvious she knew, but was trying to deny it. The way she blushed when he passed her, patted her on the head, things that originally might have just made her annoyed. And what did Tamaki do?

He did what Tamaki always did. He loved, and he loved hard and deep. Sometimes it frightened Kyouya if he would ever find someone like what Haruhi was to Tamaki. Mind you, everyone in the host club loved Haruhi- even himself.

With that, Kyouya laughed and put down his laptop in his study. "Tamaki." he whispered. "Then Haruhi." Admitting it was tough, but he wasn't ashamed. Those two had gotten to him. Tamaki, you lovable oaf, you made me feel. No more simple manipulating people. No more just telling who people were by looking at them. Everyone had a hard story here, one that wasn't easily dealt with. But Tamaki, the big lug, he didn't even know how he changed people. And Haruhi. Haruhi, you made me see things from a human point of view. And with those last few thoughts, Kyouya drifted into a welcoming slumber in his room._ 'I'm gonna repay you both. I'll make you see your happiness. And it's been right in front of you the whole time.'_ And with a smile plastered on his face, and unconsciousness beckoning to him, he made an oath to it.

* * *

_**Mori's POV**_

Being the strong, stoic, silent type in the host club, Mori noticed things that even Kyouya did not. Like how Haruhi would unconsciously get tea every half hour at the same time Tamaki would make some big show and use the nearest person to him for his big razzle-dazzle move. Haruhi was always the one he used. He could tell she didn't mean to do it though, because she kept to her pattern of being aloof to Tamaki's grand shows.

Most of the time nowadays she would hesitate. She would stutter, or regain her breathe, or on a very special occasion, give herself a minute to 'straighten her tux.' But Mori could look at her facial expressions. How she always tried to conceal a blush at those times. But she still managed to give Tamaki the cold-shoulder that no other girl could. Everyone else fawned for him, but not Haruhi._ 'That's why he fell for her.'_ He thought one day when Honey, Mori, and Haruhi were working together.

She was different, bold, independent, strong, and suffered in silence. _'Ah, Haruhi.'_ He thought with a sigh. _'If only you knew all the things he would do for you.'_ And with a glance to the left, where Tamaki was 'working,' he noticed that Tamaki had smiled a very genuine smile when he saw Haruhi laughing. Eclair Tonnere smiling didn't make Tamaki smile like that. _'Tamaki, you could have had anything you ever wanted with her.'_ Mori turned back to his station with Honey. He subtly looked up at Haruhi.

She was still smiling that wonderful smile that everyone in the host club- strike that, everyone who was a decent human being, could tell was true.

_'Except for that. That's what you really want, isn't it, Tamaki?'_ And it made her look so beautiful when Mori determined what it was that Tamaki loved her for. Everyone here had fallen for it. And they were all very, very happy too. _'I vow to help you two realize how happy you could be together.'_ Mori chuckled silently. Honey looked at him, noticing his sudden change in emotion. Mori looked down at him and helped him with his project. Honey took it as a 'I'll tell you later,' and carried on. Mori let one more thought cross his mind before continuing everything in splendid bliss.

_'Everything, Haruhi. He'd give up everything for you.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Honey's POV**_

The one thing people misunderstood about Honey was that he wasn't always happy and he wasn't ignorant. His lolita type had cause a confusion between him and everyone except the host club members. He understood when to be serious. And it didn't take a fool to notice when two of his best friends were absolutely, completely, and utterly in love with each other.

Sometimes you felt so misplaced when you joined in on there alone time. Not that they made you feel out of place, they were very welcoming. But just the sheer chemistry, the fireworks between them never seemed to cease. It was like New Year's Eve all the time with them. Never ceasing, never stalling, never slowing down, never dying down. And they seemed so immune to it! As if there was just a blank wall between them! But the host club knew better.

Hadn't all of the host club seen everything between them when Haruhi kept Tamaki from marrying Eclair Tonnere? And why hadn't they seen it themselves? Honey sighed. They would never understand, would they? Kyouya did, because he was smart. He saw it when they had first met. Honey knew Mori had seen it, from the sigh's he had given on more than one occasion when watching the two interact. It was like an unspoken discussion. Mori would sigh when he noticed that Haruhi had blushed just by walking by Tamaki. Honey would tell him something telepathically, like "They'll get it someday." And Mori would silently nod or join back in whatever they were doing.

_"Ah, Tamaki, Haruhi,"_ Honey thought before a nap one day after seeing Tamaki help Haruhi carry a very large tray of tea. _"I want to help you two."_ He sighed as Mori tucked him in.

"Ah." Takashi replied. Which meant, in Mori grunt, "Yeah, they don't get it. But they will one day, even if we have to shove it right in their faces...More than it already is now."

And Honey drift off to sleep with thoughts of Tamaki and Haruhi getting married with a huge tray of treats. _"I'll do anything I can."

* * *

_

_**Kaoru's POV**_

Some days it was absolutely heartbreaking, knowing how hard your brother had fallen for a girl, knowing that he didn't love you any less, he just simply loved somebody else too. Had it been Kaoru that had been completely and totally in love with her, it was doubted that Hikaru could deal with it. Yes, Kaoru loved Haruhi. Much, he did. But he loved his brother more. His brother was a protector, a friend.

But then there were days when you knew how hard your brother had fallen for a girl, but that girl had fallen for another guy, and that guy loved her back, but neither of them was smart enough to notice it. It was depressing sometimes, knowing that Hikaru wouldn't get Haruhi. Kaoru hoped he would find happiness, oh yes, he did, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Because Hikaru would only be happy if Haruhi was happy. And Haruhi wouldn't be happy, because she would always feel empty inside. That was, if she never found out that she loved Tamaki. If she did figure it out, she would be broken inside. And why would Kaoru wish that kind of pretend existence of happiness upon his brother?

But Kaoru himself, he was just a back-up. Secondary. He was the 'support.' Would he ever find anyone he loved, like he had once loved Haruhi? Or more? Kaoru wouldn't fly in with a cape to save Haruhi from choosing between two guys. This was because

Number 1) Haruhi didn't realize she was choosing between two guys...But she had unconsciously chosen Tamaki from the beginning.

Number 2) Haruhi wasn't the 'Damsel in Distress' kind, and

Number 3) Kaoru wasn't a prince-type.

So he wished Hikaru love and support. And Kaoru was okay with not getting the girl all the guys wanted. Because he owed Hikaru much, and if he got Haruhi by some miracle and they were legitimately happy, the best to both of them. And he was okay with Tamaki, too, because Tamaki was owed much by both of them. They would have just scoffed at Haruhi had Tamaki never broken their shell.

_'I won't take your happiness, Tamaki, Haruhi. Far from. I will do everything, absolutely everything I can for you two. Because I would feel terrible knowing you two never realized your feelings, when I could have stepped in and helped from the start.'_ And with that, Kaoru went along with his life.

* * *

_**End...For Now.**_

Sorry guys for not finishing out Hikaru, Tamaki, and Haruhi's POV's. So far, though, I think it's turning out okay. Plus, I didn't want to add them because they're all very deep in the manga and anime so I want to take a break and review some of the key points of the manga and really turn out some good points. So thanks for the wait, everyone!

----Puddin


End file.
